megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dread Joker
Dread Joker, known as in Japan, is the Finalized state and true form of Joker, a combat Wizard and member of Dealer in Mega Man Star Force 3. He is a very powerful EM Being who fights with brute strength and seems to draw power from Meteor G. His shoulders have a pillar-like "J" appearance and he has a powerful laser attack. Dread Joker is the second-to-last boss fought in the game's storyline (disregarding all v2 bosses fought in the Meteor Server). During the Bonus Chapter after the game is completed once, the player must fight Dread Joker and Acid Ace in a row, making a very tough battle. Appearance Dread Joker, rather than forgoing his "civilian" ensemble, seems to have gained a enhanced look. The strips of dark hair along his head are suddenly thin, plated armor in the colors of grey and blue - he is even given a thick jaw guard to match his beard and the edges of his glasses now recede to join the makings of his unique, incomplete helmet. The yellow pattern of lines along his garment altered only slightly, thickens and spreads, introducing shapes of bright red into the pattern, which seem to serve as armor. His formerly seamless boots separate into shoes and thick leg guards, he gains a pair of gauntlets not unlike Mega Man Red Joker's Meteor Noise Irradiator, and the color of his gloves darkens to almost black. Most notably, he also gains a power of thick, heavy-seeming tower-style pauldrons with a like color pattern sporting the Joker symbol on their outmost face. Dread Joker's appearance is remarkably similar to Mega Man's appearance as Red Joker, especially regarding the latter's armor, the Cloud of Crimson, which is described as being created from generated crimson and as powerful as an iron wall, which would apparently be consistent with the capabilities of Dread Joker's armor. Power and Abilities * Gigaton Building (Jp. Gigant Building): Dread Joker strikes the ground, summoning two black towers from the ground and a third from the air above the primary target. The towers not directly attacking may limit the target's movement. The towers can be destroyed via an attack with the Break attribute. * Full Double Swing: Dread Joker jumps in front of Mega Man and swings his fist like a maul. The attack consists of two such strikes. * Dread Meteor Laser (Jp. Grave Meteor Laser) - Dread Joker's signature attack, and the only one he has ever used outside of combat. He rears back, summoning as much Noise as he can, and then fires it in a massive beam that cracks every panel on the field and strips away Mega Man's HP bit by bit if he gets caught in it, though Mega Man can block it with his shield. Joker has used this attack several times outside of battle, once on Strong and once on Luna - both times they were fragmented into several pieces. Following Dread Joker's demise, King was able to launch a much more powerful version of this attack from Meteor G to create a strange material called Jamming). **This attack is featured in the DreadLaser Giga Card, which is equivalent to the V3 instance of the attack. * Million Kicks (Jp. Thousand Kick) - Dread Joker pauses a moment to activate the attack, then moves up to the player's position and unleashes a total of 24 kicks throughout Mega Man's row. * Break Time Bomb (Jp. Break Count Bomb) - Dread Joker pauses a moment to activate the Battle Card, and then places a Break Time Bomb on a random panel. The explosion cannot be avoided or blocked, so the bomb must be destroyed. * Destroy Missile (Jp. Missile Stream) - Dread Joker fires off a constant stream of missiles at the player that will travel down the row he is on when they were launched. These missiles can be destroyed while in flight. **The attacks "Million Kick", "Break Time Bomb", and "Destroy Missile" each correspond to the Giga-class Battle Cards "MilliKick", "BrkTmeBmb", and "DestrMissl" * Super Armor: Dread Joker cannot flinch, and therefore cannot be knocked out of his attacks. Battle Cards Galaxy Advance: Gallery MMSF3 Dread Joker concept.png|Dread Joker concept art. MMSF3 Dread Joker early concept art.png|Joker and Dread Joker early concept art. Trivia * Dread Joker's armor, specifically his coat and shoulder guards are highly evocative of LaserMan.EXE, who likewise occupied a high position in his own organization, and whose signature attack(s) involved a "laser". * Dread Joker's Gigaton Building is a reference to Freezeman.EXE and is likely since both of them are in a high position of their respective organization. * Dread Joker's Destroy Missile like Gigaton Building has a similarity with Colonel's Induct's missile as both are occupied in a high position in their organization. *Dread Joker shares his attack, Dread Laser, with Meteor G. The reason for this is because Joker was created using the data of Meteor G. *Acid is also a Wizard created by Meteor G, and Joker and Acid share the ability to Finalize with the noise. Joker refers to Acid as "brother" at one part of the game. Category:Transformations Category:Mega Man Star Force 3 bosses Category:Wizards